<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Night Life by notsafeforlurk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444622">Secret Night Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlurk/pseuds/notsafeforlurk'>notsafeforlurk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Condoms, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Drinking, Grinding, M/M, Makeup, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pole Dancing, Power Bottom, Riding, Shapeshifting, Sloppy Makeouts, Strip Tease, Tailjob, blowjob, hair pulling (but only one instance of it), handjob, he could definitely pole dance, ngl he would definitely slay wearing makeup, no beta we die like men, pole dancer!wukong, set in canon world, the guy is flexible, wukong interact with monkeys, wukong wearing makeup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlurk/pseuds/notsafeforlurk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Wukong do anything in his free time? Especially at night? Makes you wonder, doesn't it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Great Sage's Great Sex Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright! Training’s over!” exclaimed a very energized monkey.</p><p>The other person in the room was panting his heart out as the previous monkey just looked at him with a big smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“You seem awfully excited, Monkey King! Something happened?” MK asked his mentor.</p><p>Wukong laughed at his question and replied, “You could say that! But that’s not very important. You’re probably very tired now. Why don’t go and rest up? We’ll meet next week for more training.”</p><p>“Yeah, I should really get going now. I have a full schedule tomorrow so should really get some early sleep. Welp, goodbye, Monkey King!” Mk said lastly and finally walked away, leaving the king alone.</p><p>After concluding that the kid has completely left, he walked up into the little cottage he calls home. He walks straight into his bedroom, grabbed some casual-looking clothing and changed into it. Once he finished changing, he went and grabbed a bag discarded at the end of is room and stepped out of him room. Now, headed to his house door. While on the way, he stumbles across a couple of his adult monkeys in the living room. One of them cooed at him, as if asking a question.</p><p>“Oh, you know. The same place I’ve been going to every time.” Wukong answered to his monkey.</p><p>A different monkey then spoke up and caught the king’s attention. Seems it too was asking him a question.</p><p>“Ah, don’t worry. It’s nothing I can’t handle. Besides, I kinda like the pain!” he said nonchalantly.</p><p>The first monkey did a sound that resembles that of a human sigh and made more monkey noises.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I remember that time I came back home limping but a little rest fixed that so it’s no problem.”</p><p>The monkeys just looked at him a worried look on each. Wukong sighed while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.</p><p>“Really. It’s nothing. I wouldn’t even be doing this if I wasn’t fine with it at all. Besides, I’ve dealt with worse. This is really nothing. There’s nothing you need to worry about.” He finished with that wide smile of his. None of the monkeys said anything again.</p><p>“Well, I have to go now. You can all go through my kitchen and raid it. Just stay away from my chips, got it? Buh-byeee~!” with that he finally left his house and walked out of the waterfall. Once he reached the edge of a cliff, he summoned his Somersault Cloud and rode it to his next destination. </p><p>A few minutes later, he finally stopped his ride and dropped down from it, stretching his arms up. The place he was at had neon signs littered everywhere with texts and images of a promiscuous nature. He then put his hands on his hips and looked around, checking to see if anyone saw him. Once he made sure he was in the clear, he shapeshifted himself to look a bit different. Looking less… monkey.</p><p>Taking out a mirror out of his bag, he checked his face. His skin had a more human-looking tone, his hair no longer sticks to his cheeks and now falls down like normal sideburns, the size of his snout has decreased with a smaller upper and lower jaw replacing it, a small nose protruding from the middle of his face, his eyes resemble that of a human’s more but kept his long lashes, and most obvious, the face marking around his eyes are no longer there. He looks more like the everyday human walking down the streets every day. Almost like the normal human. If it wasn’t for the monkey tail he had behind him, he could have blended in perfectly.</p><p>“Even though I like my monkey form more, I would be fine with having a face like this forever.” He said to himself and closed the mirror in his hand. After storing the mirror back in his bag, he walked up to a door available of the side of the building, opened it, walked inside and closed the door.</p><p>Inside, there were women and men all dressed in very little clothing and showed off as much skin as they possibly could. Some were just standing around, checking their phones, while some were busy putting on makeup. Wukong ignored them all and walk straight into the changing rooms, to put on the clothes he had brought.</p><p>A few minutes later, he emerged with a very different choice of clothing. He was now wearing a red top with golden essences decorating the edges, a very small red mini skirt that barely covers the panties he wore underneath and his ass, high heels on his feet and surprisingly, he just let’s his tail hang free. Luckily, when people asked why he has the tail, they accepted his answer of it being a condition and didn’t asked further. Some people even thought it was some kind of butt plug or strap-on which made his job of explaining it easier so he just rolls with it.</p><p>He walked up to one of the dresser tables in the room and got started with making his face look presentable. He didn’t put much on his face though. Just foundation, blush, mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow. Luckily his human form didn’t require too much to look beautiful to the eyes. Lastly, he took out a ribbon from his bag and used it to his hair into a small ponytail.</p><p>He stood up straight and fixed his outfit. After deciding he looks presentable enough, he went to put his bag in a secure location and went towards a hallway that leads to the main room, the club. He took in the sight in front of him. There are people everywhere doing their own things. Some were at the bar drinking their life savings away, there were some sitting at the couches hidden in the corners doing some risqué activities with their partners, and there were just some standing around. </p><p>Turning his head to the other side of the room, he spots a lot of people sitting and standing around a catwalk with a pole planted in the middle of it. It seems to be unused right now so those people are probably waiting around for a show. He walks towards the direction of the catwalk silently. As soon as he reached his location, some of bystanders noticed him and kept their eyes on him but Wukong just ignored their stares.</p><p>He makes his way on top of the catwalk and towards the pole to start his job. He grabs the pole but didn’t start right away, but instead took a whiff of air and exhaled slowly. Calming himself. A few moments later, he finally moves his feet around.</p><p>He moves gracefully around the pole, moving like a swaying piece of paper in the wind. His danced carefully for a while but thought that was enough. Time for the next stage of his show. </p><p>He raised one of his leg over his head until he is doing a standing split. Using his raised foot, he grabbed the pole and expertly used it as a fulcrum to lift his whole body off the stage and spun around. After making a couple spins, he raised his other leg and grabbed the pole, now making him upside down. He then moved his body a bit to hook the pole between his legs. He raised his body just enough until both his hands were on the pole and doesn’t make him upside down anymore. Moving one his leg, he hooked it in such a way that allow him to spin around again until his feet met the stage again. Once both his feet were back on earth, he rubbed his body on the pole until his ass was thrusted out for all his viewers to see. One of them gave a wolf whistle in response. Luckily for them, Wukong’s face was not in their view, or else they could have seen him roll his eyes in annoyance. He pole-danced for a couple of minutes until he felt that he has tired himself and needed to stop.</p><p>He stepped off the stage to walk towards the bar, off to get a drink to quench his thirst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The usual.” Wukong ordered.</p>
<p>“A peach cooler?” the bartender asked.</p>
<p>“Always have been and always will be.” Wukong replied back with a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Is it your favorite or something? I never see you order anything else besides that.” he added while getting started on the king’s drink.</p>
<p>Wukong laughed at his question and answered “You could say that. I do love me some peaches~”</p>
<p>“I can tell. You seem like the type that would eat nothing but peaches!”</p>
<p>“Perhaps I do.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Wukong finally received his drink and took his first sip. The liquid goes down his throat and he ends it with a very satisfied sound.</p>
<p>“Aah~ So good.”</p>
<p>“It better be! You would break my heart if it was the other way around…” the bartender joked at Wukong’s comment.</p>
<p>Wukong just laughed at him.</p>
<p>“Is it really that good? I’d like what he’s having.” said a third voice.</p>
<p>Both Wukong and the bartender looked at the source of the voice, a man with black hair wearing a black t-shirt.</p>
<p>“Coming right up, sir!” the bartender exclaimed.</p>
<p>While the man behind the counter was busy mixing up the mysterious man’s order, Wukong was busy looking at him from head till toe.</p>
<p>You sound awfully familiar…</p>
<p>The man in question noticed Wukong staring at him and spoke up, “You like what you see?”</p>
<p>“Depends…” Wukong deadpanned.</p>
<p>“What? I’m not good enough for you? Some high standards you got there.”</p>
<p>Wukong didn’t said anything in return and just returned to his drink.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the man finally got his drink and thanked the bartender, to which he just nodded his head to. First sniffing the contents of the glass, he then took a long sip.</p>
<p>“Mmm~ You’re not wrong! This is delicious. A bit sweeter for my taste but not bad.”</p>
<p>“Aah… T-thanks!” the bartender accepted the “compliment” at face value while Wukong just gave him the side glare, still a bit skeptical with their “friend” here.</p>
<p>Someone one the other side of bar called for the bartender to come attend them. Within seconds, the bartender is gone. Leaving Wukong and his companion alone.</p>
<p>“So, you come here often?” the black-haired man started.</p>
<p>Really, that question?</p>
<p>“I work here…” Wukong deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Oh, right! I should have known. Based on what you’re wearing, should have been obvious.”</p>
<p>Wukong gave a deep sigh. He faced the man beside him and said, “Let me guess. You want to sleep with me, don’t you?”</p>
<p>A smirk formed on the man’s face. “I see you understand.”</p>
<p>Wukong said nothing to the man and just glared. An intense atmosphere has developed around them. Very intense.</p>
<p>The man broke the silence, “So, what do you say?”</p>
<p>Still no response.</p>
<p>He edged closer to Wukong and whispered, “Want me to fuck your brains out?”</p>
<p>Wukong decided to turn back to his drink and finished it in one final gulp.</p>
<p>“Fine, come on.”</p>
<p>Again, that smirk. “Great.”</p>
<p>Before they could leave though, the bartender noticed them and asked Wukong, “Oh, you’re leaving already? Thought we could chat more but I won’t bother you any longer. Just remember to pay for that drink of yours!”</p>
<p>Wukong laughed at the last thing he said and replied back, “Yeah, yeah! Put it on my ta-“</p>
<p>He stopped himself then looked at the man beside him.</p>
<p>“Put both our drinks on my tab.”</p>
<p>“Alright then. See you later, Xing.”</p>
<p>“Xing” waved goodbye to his bartender friend and walked together with the black-haired man to a hallway.</p>
<p>“Xing, huh?”</p>
<p>Wukong just ignored him and continued walking.</p>
<p>That dumb smirk returned to his face again. “Gonna ignore me again? Okay then~” he said that and ended his sentence with casually grabbing Wukong’s ass, causing him to become a tad bit startled.</p>
<p>I am going to rip his spine out.</p>
<p>They reached a door after a couple minutes of walking. Wukong opened it and walked inside with the man following behind him. In the room, not much furniture was in it. There were a couple chairs, a small table with a lamp on top of it and one large bed in the middle. The black-haired man walked forward more until he was in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>“Huh, not a bad place. Would love a more fitting atmosphere but this will do.”</p>
<p>The disguised king just kept his gaze on the man. Not one second he let sight off him.</p>
<p>“So then, how do you usually start this? With a kiss? Foreplay? Or do you just get straight to it?”</p>
<p>Each question that left the man’s mouth just left another vein visible under Wukong’s skin. The man at the door with the handle still in hand finally decided to close and lock it.</p>
<p>Click!</p>
<p>“So, are you just gonna stand there or do I have to force myself on you?”</p>
<p>“Enough.”</p>
<p>“Enough what? Enough talking? Finally wanna get started-“</p>
<p>“Show your real form.”</p>
<p>“Wha-“ the man said in confusion and turned around, finding Wukong standing over by the door with golden glowing eyes. A blink later, the glowing eyes are gone and returned the normal golden eyes he is accustomed to.</p>
<p>At first, he played a confused look on his face but a second later, that too well-known of a smirk made its way. “I see I’m not able to fool the Great Sun Wukong.”</p>
<p>“Show your face, Macaque!” Wukong demanded, a lot of venom was put in when he said “Macaque”.</p>
<p>“Heh! Okay, okay.”, he said while shapeshifting himself back to his real form. His signature brown, yellow and black outfit with the red marking around his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately, the king wasn’t yet satisfied if his annoyed face was anything to go by.</p><p>“What?” Macaque asked, clearly confused and annoyed by Wukong.</p><p>“I said your “real” form! Not your dumb copycat one.” he yelled.</p><p>The black monkey knew exactly what he meant and rolled his eyes in response but did as Wukong demanded. Finally, he showed his “real” look. His outfit had more gold in it, his entire left arm and half his chest was exposed, and most striking, three ears of both sides of his head and a cloudy white right eye with a deep scar drawing along it.</p><p>“Satisfied?” Macaque asked grumpily.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well then, I’ve exposed my identity to you. Wanna have sex now?” he asked so nonchalantly.</p><p>Wukong became extremely flustered at his question and exploded, “No, you idiot! What made you think I would let you touch me?”</p><p>The other monkey in the room just groaned at what he just said and walked towards him. “Oh, come on! Are you really playing hard to get right now? You know you can be so impossible sometimes, Peaches?”</p><p>“Don’t. Call. Me. That.”</p><p>Macaque raised his eyebrow while smirking at the monkey in front of him. “Peaches. Peacheees~” he said which caused Wukong’s eyebrow to twitch.</p><p>“You said it yourself when we were in at the bar! So what’s changed now?”</p><p>“Pfft! You actually believed I would sleep with you again after all these years? Keep on dreaming.” Wukong added to avoid letting the taller monkey from having his way.</p><p>Again, a loud groan escaped his throat in response to Wukong’s bitchy little ass. “Isn’t this like your job though? I thought you were supposed to give your services to anyone as long as they paid. Is that it? No money, no fun time under the bedsheets?” he asked sarcastically.</p><p>Sarcastic or not. He has a point. If you don’t pay, you have no rights to get services from him. A plan is slowly forming in his head.</p><p>“Actually, yes. We have the rights to refuse service to those that are unable to pay. So, sorry Macaque but looks like I won’t be any way near your body. What a shame-“</p><p>“How much do you charge?” Macaque cut him off. The oh-so-confident monkey from before just stared at him as if he grew a second head.</p><p>“A-about 3500 yuan…”</p><p>“And if I had the money, I should be able to?” Macaque asked further.</p><p>”Y-yes... B-but I understand if you don’t have the money! It’s quite high. Now, if you’ll excuse me-“ he was about to turn and leave the room (and Macaque) until he felt his hand being pulled and something being put in it. He looks down at it, money. A stack of it. W-wait…</p><p>“There. 3500 yuan. That should be enough.”</p><p>Wukong looked like he had his immortality drained from him.</p><p>“W-wait…”</p><p>Hurriedly, he rummaged through the cash to see if they are even real or just some trick Macaque is playing.</p><p>T-they are real…</p><p>“Where did you even get this…?”</p><p>“I met some guys in an alleyway and borrowed some money permanently.” he said calmly, as if he didn’t just confess to have done a crime.</p><p>“Well, I have complied with your terms. Now…” Macaque said and proceeded to lean into Wukong, pinning him against the door, face almost touching.</p><p>“Give me what I want.”</p><p>This… This is not how it was supposed to go.</p><p>“W-Wait!”</p><p>Macaque was visibly very tired of Wukong’s shit by now and audibly sighed, “What now….?”</p><p>“W-We have the rights to deny to anyone we deem unworthy of our services!” Wukong gave an excuse out of his ass.</p><p>The black-haired monkey in front of him gave a “Are you shitting me, right now?” expression and ducked his head down, face hidden from Wukong. A few moments later, he laughed to himself and finally showed his face to the other monkey again. His face is a mixture of anger, smug, tired and mischievous.</p><p>“That’s enough, Wukong…”</p><p>Wukong was about to ask him what he meant by that but quickly shut his mouth when Macaque pulled at his ponytail and forced him to the bed, tossing him on it.</p><p>“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” the monkey on the bed protested.</p><p>“What we should have done a long time ago but you just keep finding ways to make me look like in the wrong. I’ve had enough of that.”</p><p>Using one of his free hands, Wukong attempts to punch Macaque straight in the face but the monkey above him managed to grab his arm and pin it beside his head, doing the same with his other arm.</p><p>“Let me go!” Wukong yelled, trying against his restaints.</p><p>“Nah, don’t feel like it.” Macaque teased.</p><p>After a couple of tries and fails, Wukong finally said, “Okay, fine!”</p><p>“What?” he asked, a bit confused but still trying to keep up the smug attitude.</p><p>“You want to fuck me so badly?! What, years without me made you so goddamn horny?! Then, fine! You wanna fuck? Then let’s fucking fuck!”</p><p>Macaque was at first speechless at what Wukong just told him but ended up putting on that smug smirk of his. “Well, well. And I thought I was desperate. I see you still own that title.”</p><p>“Oh, shut it. Do you wanna get laid or not?”</p><p>He at first laughed at what he just heard but finally answered, “Okay, okay. Calm down, Peaches~”</p><p>“But I have a condition.” Wukong added out of nowhere. The other monkey didn’t say anything so he took it as a sign to continue. “My condition is you do whatever I say and you don’t question any of it. Got it?”</p><p>Macaque put on his thinking face and after a while, he replied, “Quite intriguing. Been a long time since you’ve topped me. Okay. But I have a couple requests then.”</p><p>“Huh?” was all Wukong said. The monkey above him lowered to his ear to whisper his requests. Wukong made a normal expression at first but then quickly changed to that of horror next.</p><p>“Seriously?” was all he asked.</p><p>“Look I heard it from some guys and got kinda jealous you never did that to me. I thought I was special, Peaches!”</p><p>“Specially idiotic.” He deadpanned while kicking Macaque in the chin using his foot which finally let Wukong free from being pinned. The kicked monkey rubbed his sore chin while the monkey on the bed watched him with crossed legs.</p><p>While waiting for Macaque to recover from his kick, he decided now would be a good time to transform back to his original monkey self. He fixed his hair a bit to look neater and said, “There, I’ve done one of the things you wanted. Monkey Peaches~”. He said the last part all jokingly.</p><p>Macaque stood while looking at Wukong’s true form which was still in that cute little pole dancer outfit he had on.</p><p>“Now this is a view~”</p><p>“Well, I’ve done something for you. Now…” he said and proceeded to grab Macaque by his scarf, bringing his face closer to his.</p><p>“Strip.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I see you wanna get to it already. Alright.”</p><p>He started taking all his clothes off and made sure to do it very slowlyyyyy. He looked up to check Wukong and just as he thought, he is watching him quite intently.</p><p>“Enjoying the show?” Macaque asked seductively while biting his lip. The monkey on the bed heard what he said and now just noticed he has been keeping his eye on Macaque since he started stripping. He quickly looked away with a flustered look on his face. Macaque just smirked at him and continued the task at hand.</p><p>Finally, all he had to take off was his pants. He hooked his fingers around the top of his pants and pull them down agonizingly slow, teasing Wukong even further. Even though the monkey in question was trying so hard to look away, he noticed him stealing a glance one in a while. A few moments later, his pants hit the floor, now revealing his semi-hard cock to his partner.</p><p>He stepped out of his now pants and kicked the discarded clothing away from his feet. “Well, then. I am now fully exposed for you to see. Now what?”</p><p>“Go lie down on the bed” Wukong ordered. Macaque just followed what he said and went over to the bed. He lied down in the middle of it, head resting on a pillow.</p><p>Wukong crawled over to where Macaque was on the bed and stopped between his legs. “Okay. This is how it will go. I will do whatever I want to you and you don’t get to stop me or question me. Got it?”</p><p>The black-haired monkey lying down licked his lips at the thought of what Wukong would do to him. “Alright, Peaches~”</p><p>The still-clothed monkey smirked at Macaque’s obedience and added, “Then another thing.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You are not allowed to touch me. At. All. You can’t caress me. Hold my head. Grope me. Nothing. Not a single touch~” he said darkly and started tracing a finger up Macaque’s dick when he said the last part, coaxing a moan out of him.</p><p>“T-That’s not fair.” He whined while trying to keep himself from moaning in response to all the touches Wukong is doing to his dick.</p><p>The teasing monkey just gave him a fake apologetic expression as he started to lazily pump the penis in his hand.</p><p>“Well, then. Let’s get started, shall we?” was the last thing he said before he dove right in and sucked on the head.</p><p>He twirled his tongue on it several times and he can tell the other person is enjoying it very much based on the amount of moans escaping his lips. He came off his member with an audible popping sound and went to suck on the side of it instead. He then trailed his tongue along the shaft and went to the base of it to suck on too. Using one oh his hand, he cupped the monkey’s balls in his hands and rolled it around, giving it stimulation as well. The entire time, the monkey on the receiving end just led out moan after moan while his knuckles turned white, gripping the bedsheets so hard and resisting the urge to touch the monkey that is responsible for turning him into a moaning mess. All he could do is watch.</p><p>And only watch.</p><p>Wukong then came off the penis again to lick his lips of any escaping drool. He looked at the monkey beneath him, all red and flustered. </p><p>Now this is a view~</p><p>Once he’s had enough, he went back to the task at hand and put in half of it into his mouth while his hand stroked the remaining part. Sounds of sucking and moaning filled the room. After a couple minutes, he took the cock out of his mouth and lightly stroked the base.</p><p>“I think that’s hard enough. Don’t want you finishing to soon.” He said as he crawled his way up Macaque’s body, making sure to rub in just the right places. He then stopped at Macaque’s chest, slightly blushed red due to all the blood rushing through him. He went and attacked one of his nipples with his mouth, sucking and biting, while his hand treated the other by rolling it between his fingers. After a couple minutes of sucking, he came off the nub to see it completely erect and went to do the same to the other one. Once both nubs were hard and perky, he took both nipples in his hands and pinched and pulled. Eliciting a long groan from Macaque’s throat.</p><p>After a couple of seconds, he let go and Macaque panted in response.</p><p>“Y-You’re really just wrecking my body, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Heh. You enjoy it~”</p><p>“That you’re right” he said but then ended in a long moan as Wukong’s tail wrapped around his penis and started pumping it slowly.</p><p>“I-I see that tail is still in use. I’m surprised you didn’t try to even hide it when you were in that human disguise of yours.” Macaque stated.</p><p>“Well, you know that’s just the side effect of me shapeshifting. The tail stays. Good thing no one really cares about it though. Some even think I wear a butt plug 24/7, which is fine. Saves me time coming up with an excuse.”</p><p>“Hmmm, would love to see you wear one 24/7-“ Macaque choked on his comment as the tail on his penis wrapped a bit too tight.</p><p>“No. Shut up.” Wukong ordered and went to attack his neck, painting it in bruises and hickeys. He went to his collarbone next and bit down hard, forcing a yelp from Macaque. Blood ran down the wound and the monkey responsible for the wound lapped it up. His tongue and lip now stained in blood. He went back to his neck and bit one the side of it, causing the same wound to happened and he lapped it up too.</p><p>Once he was done licking the wounds, he crawled up more to Macaque’s face. “Hey”, the monkey in question greeted.</p><p>Wukong didn’t say anything and just dove right onto his lips and licking it, wanting to make out. Macaque opened his mouth and let Wukong’s tongue force its way into his mouth, licking every cavity. A slight metallic taste is noticeable but he brushed it off and just rubbed over each other’s tongues. The monkey on top of him started to grind his still-clothed hips against Macaque’s abdomen, giving himself some pleasure down under. A couple moments later, the need to breath became too apparent and both parted ways, a thin bridge of saliva connecting both their tongues. </p><p>Wukong then grinded his hips too far back and accidently bumped his ass into Macaque’s leaking cock and decided it was time to get to the next thing he wanted to do.</p><p>“I guess it’s about time I did that other thing you wanted, huh?” Wukong said which caused Macaque’s eyes to open in anticipation.</p><p>He got off him to crawl towards the table besides the bed and opened the drawer to retrieve something. Once he found what he needed, he closed the drawer and crawled to between Macaque’s legs, his dick standing proud in front of him. He placed a bottle beside him and teared open the little packet in his hands. Pulling out the content, a condom.</p><p>He placed the condom on top of Macaque’s penis but didn’t pull it down like normal. Instead, he positioned his head and went down on the shaft. He went down on it until Macaque could feel it hit something in the back and go down Wukong’s throat. The monkey with a dick deep in his throat braced himself and slowly pulled his head upwards and finally popped off the appendage. He grabbed his throat for a bit, a bit sore from deepthroating but looking down at his work, he was quite proud. The condom was now fully covering the penis.</p><p>“Wow, that was actually quite amazing. Now, where did you learn to do that?” Macaque praised him the still sore throat monkey.</p><p>After feeling his throat has healed a bit, he finally spoked, “That’s none of your business.”</p><p>“Alright then! But seems those stories I got those guys were true, huh?” Macaque laughed.</p><p>“Stories? What else they said about me?”</p><p>“They also told me that time you apparently took on three men at once. I see some things never change, hmm?”</p><p>Giving one last cough, he finally says in a clear voice, “Ugh, whatever.” </p><p>He grabs the bottle set aside earlier and opened the cap. Squeezed out some of the clear substance onto his hand, he closed it and set it back to where he grabbed it. With his coated hand, he rubbed it all over Macaque’s penis, getting it well lubricated. Once he decided he coated it enough, he stood up for a bit to take of his panties and skirt, finally letting his own cock breathe. He tossed the garment aside and sat back down on Macaque’s abdomen. Grabbing the bottle again, he squeezed out just enough on his fingers and closed the cap again.</p><p>He raised his hips in the air enough and put his coated fingers at his entrance. Circling it around a bit, he pushed in one digit into him. After a while, he pushed in another, lightly moaning to the slight sting. He pulled the fingers out of him a bit and pushed back in. He fingered himself for a while as Macaque watches him with hungry eyes. After deciding he was loose enough, he took his finger out.</p><p>He braced himself on Macaque, using on of his hands to guide his dick to his asshole. He rubbed it on him for a bit, to tease Macaque a bit. After he decided it was enough, he pushed the appendage into him, pass through the tight ring of muscle. He slowly took Macaque in. First the head, and then a quarter of it, half of it and finally, he sat down on the black monkey as he steadies his breathing to get used to having it wholly in him.</p><p>Macaque wanted to buck into him but resisted. Not wanting to ruin Wukong’s mood so he just waits for him. After a few minutes of waiting, the brown monkey finally moved. He slowly raised himself up, until only the head is inside him. Then, he slowly lowered himself down again. Up again. Down again. Up again. Down again.</p><p>He kept this up while gradually increasing the speed. He started to bounce up and down on Macaque’s cock at a moderate speed. He placed his hands behind him while his head reels back as he let’s out quiet moans. He stops himself for a bit to straighten his back and continued riding with his eyes closed, just absorbed in the moment.</p><p>After minutes of riding, he opened his eyes to look down on Macaque, absolutely a blushing moaning mess, trying so hard to refrain himself from putting his hands on Wukong’s hips. </p><p>“P-Peaches! God, you feel so good!” Macaque screamed his mind.</p><p>A glint of mischievousness appears in the riding monkey’s eyes and decided to turn it up a notch.</p><p>He raises himself off his cock while squeezing on his cock tightly along the way, leaving only the tip in again. This caused Macaque to bite his lip, keeping himself from making a noise. Wukong then quickly plunged back down, hitting his prostate in the process. Both Wukong and Macaque let out their own respective moans. Wukong smirked at Macaque’s reaction, delighted in hearing him making sounds. Sounds caused by him.</p><p>He continued this little stunt of his and increased the speed until all he could feel is Macaque’s dick deep in him, hitting those bundles of nerves. He is once again bouncing on him but a lot faster this time, feeling even more pleasure. </p><p>Slap!</p><p>Slap!</p><p>Slap!</p><p>The room is just sounds of skin slapping, moans, groans and panting from the two monkeys. </p><p>Unknowing to them, both their tails have intertwined and are holding onto each other tightly.</p><p>Wukong can feel his peak coming and oh god does he wants to fall off it.</p><p>He leaned forward, both hands and head resting on top of Macaque’s bare chest as he kept on riding. A few minutes passed until he feels a familiar warmth in him. Something he has been aiming for.</p><p>A few bounces later and finally, Wukong curls up into himself and came hard onto Macaque’s stomach with a chocked moan. A bit got on his own fur too.</p><p>He then went limp on Macaque’s chest, still trembling. But using what little energy he has, he raised himself towards Macaque’s right ear and whispered, “Destroy me…”</p><p>Macaque eyes opened wide at the what he just heard. Quickly, finally using his hands, he grabs onto Wukong’s ass and bucked his hips up. Wukong screamed at the first thrust. This caused Macaque to widely smile.</p><p>Again, he thrusted up, causing Wukong to cry out again. He trusted into Wukong multiple times, fucking him hard and fast. Hitting all the right spots. The monkey lying on his chest was currently sobbing and screaming from the overstimulation. Hands gripping what little fur he could on his chest. Doesn’t care if he would accidently rip his fur out, he just needs to grab something.</p><p>Macaque too was nearing his edge and needed to come. A few more slaps onto Wukong’s ass and finally, he screams as he finished with Wukong, who came for the second time.</p><p>“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” both monkeys let their voices out as their seed shoot out. Macaque’s filling the condom he wore and Wukong’s mixing in with his previous shot.</p><p>Both of them took a moment to calm down from their high. After a while Macaque spoke up, “Well, that was nice. Hope you don’t mind for another round, hmm?”</p><p>After not hearing any answer from the other monkey, he tried shaking him.</p><p>“Hey, Peaches. Did you heard what I said?”</p><p>Still no answer. He decided to cup the others face and force him to face him but that was when he noticed. Wukong had his eyes closed and was breathing steadily. He fell asleep.</p><p>“Guess he tired himself out. He did came two times. Ran out of energy, hmm?”</p><p>He let his face go to rest on his chest and proceeded to stroke his hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. BONUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wukong woke up. First thing he noticed, he was on a bed not his. He got up and stretched his arms up and looked around. It seems he is still in one of the rooms in the club. Another thing he found out, he was alone. Wasn’t he with someone before? A client, was it?</p><p>He got off the bed but was a bit wobbly. He steadied himself and was finally able to stand up fine.</p><p>“Whoever I was with, really did a number on me, huh?”</p><p>He now just noticed he was not wearing anything below him, and more importantly, he was is in his monkey form.</p><p>“Huh? Did I revert back in my sleep? Or was I with someone in my real form?”</p><p>He pushed the thought away and just casually shapeshifted into his human form while looking for his bottom, which he found on the bed.</p><p>Putting it on, he noticed he had some cum stains on him. Heck, he probably looked horrible. He looked around and found a stack of money on the table.</p><p>“Huh, is this from my client? I vaguely remember someone putting money in my hand so probably is. Guess I’ll take this with me.” Wukong said and since he technically didn’t have a place to store it, he just put it in his top.</p><p>He walks out the room and decided to go to the washrooms at the end of hallway first to clean up.</p><p>After that, he thinks it’s about time he went back home. He doesn’t want to make his monkeys worry any further.</p><p>As he was walking, his bartender friend spot him and hollered over to him. Wukong noticed and decided to walk towards the bar.</p><p>“Xing, there you are. I was wondering where you went. I saw the man you were with left an hour ago.”, the bartender begins.</p><p>“The man I was with?” Wukong asked.</p><p>“Yeah, the black-haired man that ordered the same drink as you a while ago. And then you and that man went to do some stuff together.”</p><p>After hearing what his friend told him, memories of the ma- no… monkey, came rushing back.</p><p>Right, I was with him.</p><p>“Oh yeah. We went and did our business.”</p><p>Suddenly, a drink appeared in front of him. A peach cooler.</p><p>“What’s this for?” Wukong asked, clearly clueless.</p><p>“Oh, before that man left, he told me if I saw you, I should make you your favorite drink. Was an odd request but it wasn’t too odd so I was fine with it.”</p><p>“I see...” Wukong said while looking into the drink in his hand. Seeing his reflection in it.</p><p>He looked up from his drink and to the bartender he joked, “I guess this means more onto my tab, huh?”</p><p>“Actually, that drink is paid for.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah, the man actually paid for it. Actually, he went and paid your entire tab as well. That was awfully generous of him.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah.”</p><p>“I was wondering, is he like a friend of yours? You two seem quite close.”</p><p>“Y-yeah… You could say that.” Wukong said while looking into his drink again. Finally, he took a sip from it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>